


Stealing Ianto's Clothes

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but pure smut.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Ianto's Clothes

"Ianto, I need you down here, now" Jack shouted from the depths of the hub.

"Sir, what's happened? Where is everyone else? Wha---" Ianto paused his hurried dash as he skidded into Jack's office. "Sir?" Ianto puzzled again, unable to tear his eyes away from his boss. His naked boss. His naked boss currently tied to his desk chair with -- "So you've been stealing my ties, sir?" Ianto chuckled, moving toward his bound boss with catlike grace.

"Maybe I have? Do I hear any complaints?" Jack grinned as he braced his heels against the edge of his desk. Jack laughed his throaty chuckle as Ianto moaned rather involuntarily, staring as Jack's naked body with undisguised hunger.

"Not complaining. No sir." Ianto mumbled. Walking toward the desk, he quickly shed his jacket, and began opening his shirt and tie as he sat perched on the edge of the desk before Jack.

Jack slid to trap Ianto's hips with his ankles. With an uncharacteristic giggle, he lifted his bum from the chair, as if hypnotizing Ianto with every movement.

Ianto paused his disrobing and sank to his knees, his shirt and tie still hanging precariously off his shoulder. Kneeling in front of Jack's perch at the edge of his desk chair, Ianto ran his fingertips lightly down the backs of Jack's thighs, pausing as his hands cradled Jack's arsecheeks.

Jack moaned low in his throat as Ianto slid his thumbs into Jack's arse, spreading him open and breathing a stream of hot air across the pale pink hole exposed by his actions. In one swift movement, Ianto had Jack's heels beating a staccato rhythm against his back as he licked, sucked and nibbled at Jack's smooth arsehole.

Jack shouted as he felt Ianto's tongue slip inside. His hands clawing for release from their bondage. Wanting to run his short nails across Ianto's scalp as the younger man delved deeply inside him. Wanting to pull him closer, to urge him onward.

With a last slurp, Ianto released Jack's arse, nosing his way along the perenium before leaving a sucking kiss on each testicle. Moving on to the tip of Jack's cock, Ianto blew a cold breath across the soaking wet tip. Jack pleaded with Ianto, "Now. Oh, god - please."

"Please what, sir?" Ianto asked. His voice cracking in spite of his attempt at casual non-nonchalance. 

"Anything Yan. Fuck me, suck me. I don't care. Just...I need you. NOW" Jack bucked forcefully up as Ianto sucked his cock deeply into his throat. Within mere moments, Jack's hips were bouncing in a signal of his impending orgasm.

Ianto pulled off Jack's cock as he started to come, letting the hot seed splatter against his face. Jack's panting hadn't begun to subside before he had a lap full of nearly naked Ianto. Ianto pulled Jack into a sloppy kiss, offering his come-dirtied face to Jack's mouth.

Within minutes, Jack had Ianto clean while Ianto pressed his cock to Jack's bare stomach and came merely from rutting against him.

Ianto stood on shaking legs, pulling his pants back up, and gathering his clothes around him. Turning to walk out of the office, he called back over his shoulder, "Just remember to return the ties when you're done with them, sir." 

Jack laughed and slid further down in his seat, completely sated. He'd have to see what stealing other articles of Ianto's clothing would get him. Now if he could just get this tie...."IANTO!!"


End file.
